


Upping the Ante

by glymr, iesika



Series: Entrapment [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, pornday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When facing a challenge, Tim knows to plan ahead, ask for help if necessary, and take advantage of the element of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upping the Ante

  
  
Dick shifted the bag of groceries to his other arm and fumbled for his key. It had been a light day down at the station, and he'd gotten off on time, which was a good thing, since he desperately needed groceries. Finally the key slipped into the lock and he pushed open the door, still juggling the bag as he slid the key back out and let the door shut behind him. The moment the door clicked closed, however, two things happened. He froze, sensing that he wasn't alone in the apartment, then felt an invisible force pinning him in place, _keeping_ him frozen.  
  
Dick's mind raced as he tensed, straining against the hold, but he couldn't move so much as an inch. Who was in his apartment? He mentally ran down the list of villains who knew his identity - Deathstroke? Talia al Ghul? - but he couldn't think of anyone who would be able to do something like this. Was it a new villain? Was he being attacked as Nightwing, or as Dick Grayson? He certainly had enough enemies on the force.  
  
His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was a figure beside him, barely visible in his peripheral vision. He must have been hiding behind the door. In front of him, motion caught his eye as a second shadow stepped forward and took the paper grocery bag out of his hands. "Oh, good," Tim's voice said, lightly, "you got peaches."  
  
Dick relaxed, though a part of him still remained unsure and alert, ready to respond if the force immobilizing him slipped, even for a moment. He let himself chuckle. "It's nice to see you, too, Tim. What brings you and-" he squinted, trying to make out the identity of the other person, "-your friend to my humble abode?"  
  
Tim walked out of Dick's range of vision, his feet silent in a way that meant he was either barefoot or wearing his tabi boots. Dick couldn't tilt his head enough to check. The refrigerator door opened, and with the light that spilled out, Dick was finally able to recognize the person leaning casually against the wall beside him, one finger against Dick's elbow.   
  
"Hey," Superboy said, grinning.  
  
"Superboy," said Dick. Of course. He really should have guessed sooner. "Good to see you again. How have you been?" _Why are you holding me down with your telekinesis?_ He could ask in a minute. Might as well observe the social niceties, after all.  Out of sight, he could hear the sound of Tim putting away the eggs and fruit, stashing a few things in the freezer. Considerate of him not to let the ice cream melt, he supposed.   
  
"Tim and I were hanging out earlier, and he told me this story... You know he got pulled over for speeding the other day?"  
  
Oh. *Oh* It hit Dick suddenly, and he felt his whole body flush, his throat go dry. Superboy was positively *leering*, his eyes dancing with laughter. Dick struggled against his hold for a moment, instinctively, as he felt heat pooling in his groin, but he couldn't even move to make himself more comfortable, or hide his burgeoning erection.  
  
"Hmmm," said Superboy, obviously pretending to look thoughtful as his gaze swept over Dick's body. "Yeah, he got pulled over by this real asshole cop, I heard." He stopped, then went on, suppressed laughter edging his tone. "Hey, you seem to be enjoying this story. Got a cop kink, Dick?"  
  
The refrigerator door shut, and Tim flipped on the light on his way back to the center of the hall. He stood there, a few feet away, looking at Dick with his lips quirked into a half smile. He was dressed casually, as was Superboy, and he was indeed barefoot - his shoes were set neatly against the wall where he usually put them. "Not really," Dick said. "I mean, not like some people I know."  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't reply directly. Instead he turned to Superboy and ordered, "Bring him into the bedroom." Dick jerked as the tone of Tim's voice stoked the heat building low in his gut.  
  
Superboy stepped forward and Dick found himself moving, body still held rigid, his feet a spare inch above the wood floor. "Well," Superboy said into his ear as he moved Dick easily down the hall with the fingers of one hand pressed lightly to his back, "if you don't like cops, I guess you must be getting all excited at the idea of somebody being horrible to Tim. _That's_ not very nice.  His civil rights were violated!"  
  
"Thoroughly violated," Tm shot back over his shoulder, his voice dark with amusement.  
  
Dick glanced at his captor from the corner of his eye and shrugged as best he could against the implacable hold. "Hey, a guy can't help his kinks, you know?"  
  
"Face down," Tim said, without looking at them.  
  
Dick wasn't unfamiliar with the sensation of being carried, moved around by someone stronger than him. He'd dated Kory, after all, wrestled with Donna, gone flying with Clark. This was a different feeling entirely. He found himself lifted, turned, positioned, until he was dropped, suddenly, face down on the the bed, and held there. He couldn't feel any weight on top of him, but he couldn't lift himself, all the same, no matter how he tried. He felt the bed dip beside him, and then Tim's familiar hands where reaching under him to unfasten his belt, pull down his zipper. Dick tried to grind against the touch, but he couldn't move his hips.   
  
"You're a squirmer," Superboy said.   
  
"He hates being still," Tim supplied as he pulled Dick's pants and underwear down over his hips. He moved to take Dick's shoes off, next, leaving Dick's bare ass exposed to the cool air. "He used to get captured all the time. I still have to deal with the jokes - 'the boy hostage', and all that. He's gotten to be quite the escape artist since then. Hard to keep him still with just a pair of handcuffs or a couple of ropes."  
  
He could _hear_ the smug satisfaction in Superboy's voice. "Hey, always happy to help out, man." Dick tried to struggle against the hold on him again, but it was impossible - he couldn't move even a fraction of an inch. A light, warm touch on the back of his left thigh, just under the curve of his ass, made him want to jump. Tim was resting his hand there.  
  
"I appreciate it," Tim replied. He stroked the curve of Dick's ass, making Dick shiver. He wanted to say something snarky or clever, but his attention was entirely focused on the hand fondling his ass. Especially when it stopped touching him. And _especially_ when Tim brought it down with a sharp *crack* against his left cheek.  
  
"Ow," Dick gasped involuntarily, more startled than hurt. Despite the sting, or perhaps because of it, he felt himself harden further. The quilt was cool under him, and Dick tried to rub against it, to relieve some of the ache building in his groin, but he couldn't _move_. All he could do was lay there, tense and _increasingly_ stiff as Tim yanked his pants roughly down his legs and off, throwing them onto the floor.   
  
"I did warn you, you know," said Tim, his voice a little too low to be conversational. He brought his hand down a second time, this time on Dick's right cheek, with the same _crack_. For balance, Dick supposed, or so he'd have a matched set. God, he wanted to writhe, to arch, to thrust. "I did tell you I'd get you back. Do you remember what you said?" Dick shivered and swallowed. He remembered. "You said you were looking forward to it," finished Tim, his voice almost a whisper. Movement, and there was a sudden heat and wetness - one of them was sucking a wet kiss on the exact place Tim had smacked him.  
  
Dick moaned into the bed and tried to hump back against he touch. He'd never really thought of Superboy in a sexual context, but Dick liked to think of himself as adaptable. If this was going where Dick thought it was going, he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind at all.   
  
"Take off his shirt," Tim said, and just like that, Dick felt his t-shirt sliding up his back. His arms moved without instruction to let the shirt slip over his head, and then he was naked, face down, completely helpless and at Tim's mercy. _Their_ mercy, because Tim had upped the ante in a pretty major way, bringing his friend along to lend a hand.   
  
Whether he was planning to lend _more_ than a hand, Dick didn't know. Despite having a mutual friend in Tim, Dick hadn't actually met Superboy more than a handful of times; that made him hard to read. Was he just here to act as metahuman bondage gear, with a side of voyeurism, or did Tim intend for the other boy to take a more active role?  
  
The bed shifted as one of them climbed up next to him - Dick was pretty sure it was Tim. He couldn't see them, but he could hear...hear them breathing, and then wet, soft sounds as the bed shifted again, just a little. Were they kissing? He thought they were. He could feel Superboy's hand still resting at the small of his back. God, he wanted to _see_ them.  
  
"Mm," Superboy murmured, "god, you're really hot like this." The wet sounds resumed again, and the hand on his back slid down to cup his ass, fingers playing at the edge of his cleft. "He's got a nice ass," he said, like he was complimenting the drapes or something.  
  
"Yes," said Tim, and Dick couldn't quite parse his tone. "Touch it." Superboy obliged, a second hand joining the first to cup and knead him. A moan escaped Dick's lips, and at the same time he heard Superboy gasp and felt those large, warm hands jerk against him.   
  
"Yeah," said Superboy. "God, Tim, so - so hot." Dick wanted to know, _needed_ to know what Tim was doing to him.  
  
"Spread him," Tim said, still a demand, but much softer, his voice rough and slightly hoarse. Dick moaned and shivered at the feeling of exposure. "You showered before you left work?" Tim asked.   
  
It took Dick a moment to realize he was the one being addressed, and then he tried to nod before he remembered himself. "Yeah," he panted. "God, Tim-"   
  
"Don't make me gag you," Tim said, and then Dick could feel his fingers, cool and slick, tracing up and down his spread cleft, circling his hole. "Excuse me," he said, and Dick felt the bed shift. A moment later he could feel hot breath on his ass as one of those strong, slim fingers worked it's way inside of him.  
  
He couldn't help but whimper as he was penetrated, fingers sliding into him, stretching him. A faint, fruity scent came to his nostrils, but he couldn't place it, couldn't even try, until Tim's tongue darted over his cleft and around his hole. The scent was from the flavored lubricant Tim was using, of course. Superboy's hot, strong hands were still on either side of his ass, holding him open for Tim and occasionally digging into the muscle in a way reminiscent of a deep tissue massage.  
  
"Wow," said Superboy. "You're - wow, that's really-" Dick could feel the curve of Tim's smile as Tim kissed and licked and sucked.   
  
"Dirty?" said Tim, and Dick wanted to cry for the loss of his lips, his _tongue_.  
  
"Yeah," Superboy breathed. "God, I wanna-"   
  
"Jesus, yes," Dick moaned as Tim went back to work. "you _can_."   
  
Superboy laughed breathlessly. "I didn't even say _what_."  
  
Tim pulled back again, and Dick whimpered in distress. "He's kind of a whore like that. I told you to be quiet, Dick."   
  
"Let me _move_ ," Dick begged, straining against the nothing pinning him to the mattress, "I'll be _so_ quiet-"  
  
"Take his mouth," Tim said, and licked a broad swipe up his cleft before thrusting in with two fingers and licking around his knuckles.   
  
"You got it," said Superboy, and Dick felt him shifting around, trailing a hand up Dick's side as he got in front of him. "Wait, you mean you want me to kiss him? Or..."  
  
Dick tried to writhe and whimpered. "Anything you want, Superboy, god, just-"  
  
Superboy chuckled and cupped himself through his jeans. His fingertip brushed down the side of Dick's throat, below his ear, and Dick felt himself lifted, folded, until he was kneeling, spread, his eyes level with Superboy's belt buckle. He moaned and closed his eyes as Tim's fingers corkscrewed viciously into him.  
  
Superboy's finger traced his jaw and came to rest on his lower lip, stretching it downward slightly. "Should I let him move his head?"   
  
"Mmm," Tim's voice was low, controlled. "Enough so that you won't choke him, but no more."   
  
Suddenly Dick realized that he could _move_. He tried to lunge forward - and only succeeded in straining against his invisible bonds, since he could only move his head.  "Greedy, aren't you?" grinned Superboy. Dick watched hungrily as Superboy tugged down his zipper and undid his belt. When he stepped out of his pants and underwear, leaving them pooled on the floor, Dick tried to lunge forward again, eliciting a laugh from Superboy. Dick opened his mouth to speak, but Superboy pressed forward until the tip of his erection rested against Dick's tongue.  
  
"You like that?" Superboy asked, voice low. Dick moaned eagerly in response, stroking the head with his tongue. He moaned again as Superboy's hips shifted forward and the thick, smooth length parted his lips and slid into his mouth, far enough that he could wrap his lips tight around it and suck.   
  
The fingers inside him withdrew, and Dick made a small, distressed sound before they were replaced by a hot, wriggling tongue. Dick's muscles strained as he tried to rock back against the touch. The position he was in felt unnatural, unbalanced, despite the ease with which Superboy held him in the pose. Dick wanted to put a hand down to support himself, to rock back or bend forward, until his center of gravity didn't feel quite so precarious. The shear stress of trying and failing to move, of his muscles bunching and straining against the hold, was starting to become exhausting.   
  
The tongue inside him disappeared, drawing another sound of protest from Dick. "Relax, Dick," said Tim, as though he could read Dick's mind. "We've got you." The words were gentle, but the voice was hard, commanding, and Dick felt himself responding to it, his muscles unknotting themselves - until Superboy shifted him slightly and he tensed up again, trying to find his balance, trying to _move_. He forced himself to let go again, to concentrate on sucking, swallowing, but it was so hard, like he was going to fall at any moment, like he was on the verge of slipping-   
He felt a small sigh against his ass. "Dick. _Relax_." And that was Tim's Robin voice, sharp in the quiet room. Dick closed his eyes and tried to let his muscles go liquid, tried to concentrate everything on the feel of Superboy's hard shaft in his mouth and the emptiness where Tim was no longer touching his ass.   
  
It was an intense feeling, giving up control of his body, something that went against every instinct over two decades of acrobatics and combat training had drilled into him. His acquiescence was rewarded, though; The moment Dick's body went limp, Tim thrust into him with two long fingers, stretching and twisting, slicking him inside. He moaned gratefully around the cock in his mouth, and moaned again when the fingers withdrew, because the bed was shifting as Tim moved, and strong hands were cupping his hips.   
  
Dick loved fucking Tim. He loved driving those desperate sounds out of him, loved making him lose control, loved the hitch of his breathing and the slick clench around him. When Tim decided to take charge of things, though - well, it was _hot_. Dick loved that about their relationship - loved the give and take, loved that Tim would always, always give back as good as he got.   
  
Superboy made a sound, reminding Dick that there was another player in this game. Obviously Superboy was controlling the pace, thrusting shallowly as Dick sucked hard, harder than he would have for a human, but as a Kryptonian, Dick figured he could take it. Half-Kryptonian. Whatever.   
"You can go deeper, Kon," said Tim. "He can take it," he added, inadvertently mirroring Dick's thoughts.  
  
Dick didn't want to open his eyes, but he sucked even harder, trying to indicate his assent. "Yeah?" Superboy's voice was breathless. "You sure it's okay like this? I mean, he can't exactly pull off if he needs to breathe-"   
  
"I'm sure," said Tim, clear and confident. His fingers never stopped their exploration of Dick's ass, pushing, pulling, stretching and sliding against his skin, slick and brutal and wonderful. "Just make sure to give him a chance to breathe every minute or two and he'll be fine. Remember who trained him."   
  
"Dude - " Superboy's words were interrupted as he panted, "I really don't - want to think about - _him_ while I'm doing this, okay?"   
  
Dick laughed at that, choking just a little, and then swallowed deliberately as Superboy let him slowly fall forward under his own weight. A broad, warm palm cupped the back of Dick's skull as Superboy started to thrust in earnest, slowly at first, and then, after giving Dick a pause for breath, a little faster. He felt those fingers tighten in his hair, tugging a little with every thrust.   
  
Behind him, Tim let out a happy hum, and then withdrew his fingers with a teasing twist. The bed shifted, and then Dick felt himself being spread wide, felt the blunt press of Tim's cock at his entrance.   
  
He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't even make a sound with Superboy filling his throat. All he could do was _take_ it as Tim slid inside him much too slowly. _More_ he begged silently in the confines of his own head, and _good, so good_ as Tim pressed deeper. They were _using_ him, and it was so liberating to just let them, to let go because there was nothing else he could do. To stop fighting because he didn't have to, to not worry about their pleasure because they wouldn't let him.   
  
The only downside, really, was that Dick couldn't do much about his _own_ pleasure either. He gasped a quick breath when he got the chance, flexed and clenched his hole, but that was all he could do. The ache in his cock, in his balls, was intense, the absolute lack of stimulation overwhelming. He wanted to touch himself, to lower his body to the mattress and just thrust, but his hips were held rigidly still, his cock jutting out into empty, useless space, not even bobbing with Tim's thrusts.   
  
Superboy's thrusts grew faster, more erratic, and Dick had to struggle to keep up, gasping through his nose when he got the chance. The hand in his hair tightened, and Dick swallowed hard around him, but Tim's sharp, quiet order cut the air. "Don't come in his mouth, Kon."   
  
Superboy - Kon - groaned low in his throat and pulled back abruptly, his cock sliding from between Dick's lips with a wet pop.   
  
He could breathe again, but now that he wasn't concentrating on sucking off Superboy, all of Dick's attention went back to his own cock and ass. Tim's thrusts were hard and steady, pounding into him like a heartbeat or the music at a concert. "Tim," said Dick, begging unashamedly, "Tim, please, please, _please-_ "  
  
"No," said Tim. Dick's eyes flew open, and he saw Superboy looking at Tim with wide eyes. "Kon, he left me at the side of the road, in handcuffs, with a nightstick up my ass."   
  
"You loved it," gasped Dick, and for a brief, glorious moment, Tim reached down and _squeezed_ him, then let him go again, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
"And you're going to love this, Dick," said Tim, and even though Dick couldn't see him, he could hear the grin in his voice.   
  
Superboy looked at the two of them and smiled uncertainly.  "You Bats are kind of scary. You know that, right?"   
  
"Are you complaining?" Tim asked, archly. "You seemed to think it was a good plan, this afternoon."   
  
"I still do," Superboy said. He grined broadly and stripped his t-shirt off in one smooth motion. Dick was free for just long enough to realize he could move, and then Superboy's hand landed hard on his ass and he was trapped again.   
  
"You guys are mean," Dick complained. He could still move his head and neck, and so he let his chin drop to his chest. "Cruel," he sobbed when Tim thrust harder. "Horrible. God, don't stop, Tim, just - Superboy, you could absolutely give me hand here-"   
  
"Huh-uh," said Superboy. "Not unless Tim says it's okay. If you think I want to risk incurring his wrath after _this_ , you must be crazy."   
  
Oooh, now there was a thought. Dick wondered for a moment what Tim's revenge on Superboy would entail before his attention was yanked back to his aching cock. Superboy was moving, Dick thought. He heard Tim make a harsh sound and felt him hardening even more inside him. "Come on, _come_ , Tim," he said fervently, because once Tim came, _surely_ he'd let Dick- Oh god, he was pulling _out_ , all the way, he was _stopping_. "No," he moaned, "Please, Tim, don't stop, don't-"   
  
"Quiet," said Tim.   
  
Dick felt more shifting movement behind him, then cried out as he felt himself being filled again, by something even harder and thicker and much warmer than Tim. "Ungh -" he grunted. "Fuck, Superboy, you're _hot_."   
  
"Yeah, yeah - that's what they all say - " said Superboy, laughing and breathless.   
  
Dick laughed in spite of himself, a rough exhalation of air half-driven from him by the next thrust. "Oh, god," he gasped. "You're - you're as bad as - as _me._ " **  
  
**Someone's hand landed hard against Dick's ass again, and he tried to rock with it, but there was no getting away. The hand slid down and *pinched* him - not a playful goose, but a squeeze to the sensitive flesh just above and to the side of his balls. Dick yelped and tensed, whimpered brokenly as the move was repeated on the other side. "I'm pretty sure I told you to be quiet," Tim said, conversationally.  
  
"*You* try - oh god. Shit. Fuck." Dick lost any remaining hint of coherence as Superboy drove roughly into him, rocking him up off of the bed and - oh, he was _moving_ \- not a lot, but perceptibly, forward and then back to meet each thrust.  He started to lose himself in the feel, in the movement, in and out and it was good, it was _perfect_.  
  
"Kon," said Tim quietly. Dick heard Superboy take a shuddering breath.   
  
"Yeah, okay," he said. "But...I'm gonna need to..."   
  
"Soon," said Tim, and his voice was warm, _soothing_ , almost gentle. Dick felt shivers coursing through him at the tone, even though he knew it wasn't meant for him.   
  
"Please please _please_ ," he chanted.   
  
Someone gave his balls a rough squeeze for that, making him cry out. "Not you," said Tim, his voice hard again. "Kon, pull out."   
  
Superboy did so with a shudder and Dick felt himself immobilized again.  "No," he moaned.  They were _tag-teaming_ him, he realized, taking _turns_ -  
  
Tim's shove into him was hard, but Dick didn't care, he wanted it, wanted _more_ , it was so good, if only someone would _touch_ him! Superboy's hand rested on his back, warm even against his flushed skin.   
  
"Kon," said Tim, a slight strain in his voice, "Pinch his nipples."   
  
"'kay," said Superboy, and Dick felt himself shifting, his torso rising to give Superboy better access, even as Tim's hands gripped his hips as he continued to push in and pull out. Dick closed his eyes and waited, holding his breath. The touch, when it came, was almost gentle.   
  
"Oh god," he said. His head wanted to snap back, his hips wanted to thrust. "Oh god, harder, please-"   
  
"Be gentle, Kon," ordered Tim. The next touch was even sweeter. Dick could feel his nipples hardening, silently aching for more, just like the rest of him.   
  
"I hate you," he sobbed. "Both of you, you're - you're *evil*, you're-" His voice was muffled as Superboy's fingers shoved into his mouth. He bit down on them lightly, then harder. He heard Superboy suck in a breath.    
  
"You're so hot," said Superboy.  Dick didn't even try to answer, just went down on his fingers, smooth and hard against his tongue.  "Tim." Superboy's voice was tight.  "I can't...I need..."  
  
"All right," said Tim.   
  
Emptiness, no, _please_ \- Dick whined, then sighed as he felt Superboy nudging up behind him again.  "Yeah, ye-AH!" Tim pinched his nipples and twisted _hard_. "Ow! That hurt!"   
  
"Then stop speaking," said Tim coldly.   
  
"You're - oh, god-" Superboy thrust into him then, smoothly and quickly, with one roll of his hips. " _Supervillains,_ I swear..."   
  
Superboy laughed even as his hips began pumping in earnest. He didn't seem to be bothering with a slow build-up, this time, and Dick didn't blame him - he had to have been on the edge for at least as long as Dick - maybe longer. Dick had been taken by surprise after all, but Tim and Superboy had been lurking in the shadows _waiting_ for this.   
  
Unless. Unless they'd taken the edge off first. Oh, god, there was a mental image. Dick screwed his eyes shut, holding on to the picture as Superboy pounded into him, shaking him with each thrust. That's why Tim was so cool. It had to be. No one had that much self control.   
  
The grip on him...loosened, just slightly, just enough for Dick to thrust back, to arch and shudder and move, but not enough for him to grind down and get any stimulation for his poor, neglected, _desperate_ cock. Superboy's thrusts got even harder, and Dick heard him grunt and felt him shudder, then heat poured into him and suddenly he was even slicker than before and god, please, he needed more, needed...  
  
"Good," Tim's tone was gentle again. "That was good, Kon."   
  
Superboy groaned, long and low. "Fuck _yeah_ it was good," he panted. Dick heard a low murmer, a wet sound, maybe more kissing, and then Superboy's cock slid out of him to brush wetly against his thigh. A finger - Tim's, he guessed, because it was slightly cool, traced a line up Dick's thigh and circled his hole teasingly, where he was stretched and raw.   
  
"God, Tim, please," Dick babbled, "please, I'm sorry, I won't ever, ever-" he broke off at the touch of a warm wet tongue, circling his hole again, and then darting inside, thrusting. Tim hummed against him and Dick let out a strangled yelp, even as he heard Superboy cursing from beside him on the bed.   
  
"Jesus, Tim," said Superboy. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He shifted slightly, sprawling next to Dick, his fingertips brushing over Dick's back before sliding around to stroke his chest. "I can't believe you haven't come yet," he said to Dick.   
  
"Because no one's TOUCHING me," said Dick, then shuddered as Tim pinched him.   
  
"He can't," said Tim, pulling away from his hole. Dick clenched miserably. "He needs to have his penis stimulated."   
  
"Dude," and there was awe in Superboy's voice, "Really? No matter how long you keep this up?"   
  
And, of course, Tim was right, the little bastard. Dick had never been able to come just from being fucked, which was probably why he loved making _Tim_ come all over himself so damned much.   
  
"It's possible he'd manage it eventually," Tim said, entirely too calmly. He kept fingering Dick's hole and tapping lightly against Dick's balls with his fingertips. "Do you think I should make an experiment of it?"   
  
Dick couldn't help it, he sobbed. Superboy took one look at his face and said, "I think you'd kill him."  
   
"Oh, you'd be surprised at how much he can take," Tim murmured.  He kissed the top of Dick's cleft, making Dick shiver.  "Ready for more, Dick?"   
  
"You- Yes!" said Dick.  "Yes, _please-_ "  He cut himself off with a grunt as Tim shoved into him again, not quite a thick as Superboy, but still _good_ as Tim changed his angle to nudge Dick's prostate with every thrust.  "TimTimTim," hissed Dick.  "I can't - I need - god, don't stop -"  Tim wasn't pinching him or smacking him, and his thrusts were getting harder, sharper.  "Don't stop don't stop," whispered Dick as sensation washed through him, carrying him close to the edge.  He'd never had anyone refuse to touch his cock for so long before.  It ached, but every thrust felt so _good_...he needed, he _needed_ \-   
  
Tim gave a small sigh, and Dick felt heat and slickness inside him.  "No," he said, "No, please moremoremore..."  Instead Tim slipped out of him, leaving him empty and clenching and wet.  "Please," said Dick.  " _Please_.  Anything..."    
  
Then he was being moved again, gently lifted and turned and laid on his back, his limbs straightening until he was lying flat and staring up at the ceiling. Then he felt himself being slid up the bed, his torso lifting until he was sitting up, his back propped against a pillow. He could see his cock standing straight and impossibly hard. He squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later there was a soft touch on his face and warm lips against his.   
  
"Tim," Dick whispered.  "Touch me?"   
  
A sigh, a soft breath that brushed his cheek and ear.  "Not yet."  Dick felt his head being turned, slowly, carefully.  "Watch," said Tim.   
  
Superboy was sprawled on the bed next to him, Dick realized.  He was touching the inside of Dick's wrist with two fingers, as though he was taking his pulse.  As Dick's gaze fell on them, the fingers moved, stroking him lightly.  Dick shuddered.  
  
The bed shifted again.  Tim climbed on top of Superboy, lowering his head until their lips met.  Superboy's other arm came up and wound around Tim's torso, stroking across and down his back to cup his ass.  Superboy was half-hard again, probably from watching Tim fuck the living hell out of Dick a few minutes ago.  Supers *did* have incredible stamina...  
  
Oh god, they were going to make him _watch_.   
  
"Thank you for helping me out, Kon," said Tim.  His voice was low and soft and slightly hoarse.  "I owe you."   
  
"Hey, what are friends - uh - for?" said Kon as Tim reached down and squeezed him.  Dick watched avidly, _almost_ feeling the echo in his own poor, untouched cock.  
  
"They're for this," said Tim, kissing his way down Superboy's perfect abs.  Dick felt the fingers stroking his wrist pause in their movement, then resume as Superboy shivered.  
  
"Yeah," said Superboy, "if you ever need a favor like this again, you can call me anytime, man.  Seriously.  I-"  He sucked in a breath as Tim ran his thumb over the head of his cock.  "I-"   
  
"I know," said Tim, stroking the the head of his penis, sliding the pale foreskin up and back.  Superboy's fingers stilled again and trembled against Dick's wrist.  "You set a very good example," said Tim.    
  
Superboy laughed and gasped. Dick could almost feel that slow glide against his own cock. He held his breath, watching the movements of Tim's hand as Superboy let his head fall back and arched into the touch.   
  
"Yeah, Tim, yeah, I-"   
  
"Kon," Tim _crooned_. He blew over the head of Kon's cock, making the other boy squirm. Dick hissed between his teeth in jealousy as he watched. "I need one more favor from you."   
  
Superboy hummed low in his throat and arched, thrusting in and out of Tim's loose fist. "Yeah?"   
  
Tim didn't say anything else. He just smiled at Dick and slid up Superboy's body, dragging against him, until he was straddling the boy's waist. He looked down at Superboy, arms braced on either side of his head, as he ground back against his erection.   
  
"Fuck," Superboy said, squeezing his eyes shut briefly and then half-sitting, fumbling across the bed with the hand that wasn't resting on Dick's arm. "Yes. Jesus, yes. Where did you put the lube?"  
  
Dick groaned, loud and low. "Tim!"   
  
"Hm?" Tim said, sounding dreamy and preoccupied. "Kon, did you hear something?"   
  
"God, you're fucking evil," Superboy said, chuckling. "I am, like, bringing you breakfast in bed every Tower weekend from now on." He lay back down and Dick heard the click of a plastic cap. "I'm going to have wet nightmares about Kryptonite handcuffs."  
  
"You can't actually do this," Dick protested, hating the whine in his own voice. "Tim. Jesus." He watched, aching and helpless as Superboy fondled Tim's ass and slid a slick finger inside. That was _his_ ass, damn it, he thought with a burst of uncharacteristic possessiveness. He didn't mind Superboy using it on the weekends, fine, but - "This isn't fair."   
  
"Mmm, that feels good," Tim sighed, rocking back into the touch. "Your hands are so warm. Big fingers. Tell me how it feels?"   
  
"Oh, god," Dick moaned. Tim *never* talked like that. What the hell? Dick could *hear* the amusement under the breathy seductiveness of his voice. "You bastard."   
  
" _Tight_ ," Superboy said. He turned his head and grinned up at Dick. "He's so fucking tight, man. Like silk inside. Hot and slick..."  
  
Dick closed his eyes, but it didn't help. He could still here the sounds of Kon's fingers moving in and out, hear the sound of Tim's breathing growing harsher. "Mm, _strong_ hands," said Tim. "Yeah," he sighed. "Feel so good inside me...so deep."   
  
"I know something else that feels good," said Superboy, the leer audible in his voice. Dick felt the bed jerk and Tim made a sharp, strangled sound that made Dick's eyes fly open despite himself.   
  
Tim's face was flushed, his head thrown back, exposing his throat and chest. He made that sound again and _laughed_. "Kon, wait - oh - wait," he gasped. Kon grinned wickedly and pulled his fingers out. Tim's whole body quivered for a moment, his eyes falling shut as he swallowed.  
  
"I don't believe this," Dick said. "I can't believe you're _doing_ this!"  
  
"To you?" asked Tim, his eyes still closed.  
  
"That, too," said Dick.  "What was he _doing_ to you?" he asked, even though he was absolutely certain that he didn't want to know.  
  
"He was touching me with his telekinesis," said Tim, with a sharp smile. "Touching me _all over_. Massaging my prostate, stroking my neck, my nipples, the palms of my hands-"  
  
"Oh, god," Dick moaned. He'd never even _thought_ \- well of course he hadn't. An hour or two ago he'd never thought how the boy's powers might be useful for _bondage_ either.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes again, but he couldn't make himself. Instead he watched, mesmerized, as Tim adjusted his position and then shifted backward, one hand stretched behind himself to guide Superboy inside. He drove himself down slowly, impaling himself. Dick could hear himself making hungry, needy little sounds every time Tim pushed downward, but he couldn't make himself stop.  
  
"God, so sweet," Kon moaned.   
  
"Good?" Tim panted, between thrusts.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"Good.  Good.  It's...you're...your body, when you're like this.  When you give me _everything_ , man, and I can _feel_ it-"  
  
Dick realized he was panting along with them.  He knew just what Superboy was talking about, knew just how it felt, that moment when Tim gave up control, when he _lost_ control, driven right to the edge and then _past_ it.  Tim was tumbling over that precipice now, his skin flushed and spangled with sweat, his hair tangled and sticking to his face. He turned to look at Dick, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, his teeth bared. "So good," he panted, "Deep."   
  
"Yeah," Superboy gasped. His hips drove up, off of the bed in counterpoint to Tim's rhythm, moving with enough force now that Tim bounced a little at the top of every stoke.   
  
Superboy's control seemed to be slipping, too, because Dick's hips were jerking along with them, lifting just a little off the bed and stabbing the air.  Dick wasn't even sure if he was moving on his own or if he was _being_ moved.  All he knew was that he was thrusting helplessly as he watched them, but it wasn't enough, he couldn't get the relief he _needed_...  
  
Tim cried out, a breathless, helpless sound.  Superboy arched and grunted, very obviously _moving_ Tim's body up and down now. Tim relaxed into the invisible grip and let himself be pulled down onto him again and again until Superboy's lips spread into a grin and his hips jolted up once - twice - and he collapsed back on the bed, shaking.   
  
"Not done with you," Tim panted, still rocking, bouncing against him. He gasped and threw his head back as Superboy sat up and wrapped a hand around his cock, gripping tight and pulling in fluid strokes, turning his wrist with practiced ease.  
  
"Come on," Superboy urged. He curled forward and lifted his hand from Dick's arm, using it to pull Tim forward, to grip his ass and slide his fingers inside. The instant Dick realized he could move, he reached for his aching, weeping cock, only to be brought up short just an inch from his goal when Superboy flung a leg over one of Dick's. "Not you."   
  
"Oh, god," Dick sobbed. It was worse, somehow, with his hand so close, fingertips just out of reach. He was so close, had been so close for what felt like _hours_ , that the sight of his hand so close to his erection was a new kind of torture. "Oh, please. _Please_."  
  
"Not yet," said Superboy, his eyes fixed on Tim's face.  "Tim first.  You want to come, don't you, Tim?  Let go," he said, and Tim as though the words were a trigger, snapped his head back and groaned, his orgasm pulsing onto Superboy's stomach and over his hand.    
  
It was easily one of the most erotic sights Dick had ever seen.  For a moment he almost forget his own erection, his own acute hunger.    
  
Then Tim slumped forward with a small, self-conscious laugh, and Superboy laughed too, a little, and wound his arms around him.  And Dick whimpered, because they looked for all the world like they were ready to go to _sleep_ , leaving him unfinished, leaving him so _desperate_.  
  
Tim turned his head to look at Dick.  His face was relaxed, a slight smile hovering on his lips.  "Think he's learned his lesson?" he said to Superboy, his words soft.    
  
Superboy stroked one hand over his hair in a gentle gesture.  "Yeah," he said.  "I think he has."  
  
Tim's smile widened.  He sat up, shifting until he was resting between Dick's legs.  Superboy sat up and shifted, too, bringing a hand to rest in the center of Dick's chest.  Dick groaned in anticipation.  
  
"Ready?" said Tim.  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
" _Now_."  
  
 _Touching him_.  All over- it was.  _Everywhere_.  On him, in him, everywhere except his _cock_.  Dick's whole body tensed, waiting, watching, as Tim leaned forward and...Dick could feel his hot breath as he paused for a moment, then...he licked the head of his penis.  
  
Orgasm ripped through him like lightning.  Tim darted forward, sucking his cock into his mouth and swallowing his come as it jolted out of him, and Dick _screamed_.  He was shattering, it was too much, drowning him, overwhelming him, and he wanted it to go on forever...  
  
When he came back to himself and his vision returned, his eyes were still wide, locked on the ceiling, his back still arched, raising his hips above the bed. Tim hummed around him and sucked gently, laving over sensitized flesh with the flat of his tongue. Dick let his hips drop and half sat, pushing feebly at Tim's head, too weak and mind-blown to articulate.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tim said innocently as he pulled off. "I thought you _wanted_ me to touch you?"  
  
All Dick could do in response was groan, brokenly, and let his arm flop over his eyes. He couldn't be more exhausted and sore if he'd spent all night on the bars, or fighting his way across the rooftops. The muscles in his thighs were twitching faintly as if he'd just run a marathon.   
  
"Did we kill him?" Superboy asked, amusement in his voice.   
  
Dick reached over and punched him weakly in the arm. It felt like striking stone. "Ow," he muttered.   
  
"Mmm, no," said Tim, sitting up and looking down at Dick with a smug expression.  "He's alive and well and I'm sure tomorrow he'll be planning out his revenge-"  
  
Dick held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "Oh, no.  I fold.  If I don't stop this crazy war of escalation, the whole planet will eventually be caught up in it.  At the very _least_ I'd have to ask-" _Kory_ , he thought, biting his tongue.  He wondered if she could overcome Superboy's strength.  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow at him like he exactly knew what Dick was thinking, then got up, stretched, and wandered out of the room.  Kon flashed a grin at Dick and followed after him.  Dick lay there, unable to even sit up, let alone get out of bed.  Now that he wasn't being held down any more, now that he _could_ move, his body was refusing to cooperate.  
  
"Guys?" Dick said after a couple of minutes.  The door swung open and Tim came in, still naked and carrying a bowl in one hand.  Sitting on the bed, he picked up a slice of peach from the bowl and held it to Dick's lips.  Dick closed his eyes and opened his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.  
  
He was probably going to need the calories.


End file.
